


Blood Moon

by MFox012



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Hunters, Love, Major character death - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow Burn, Swearing, Tragedy, Trigger Warnings, Violence, Werewolves, awkward conversations and confessions, double pov, first original work, hahaha dont get too attached, i wrote this over the past 5 years, i'm sorry but it has to happen, slightly graphic descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFox012/pseuds/MFox012
Summary: Coral Greene is a typical 19-year-old living in Monterey, California. The girl tries to live each day forward after losing her family to a car crash. Despite it's been over six years since the accident, she is still reliving the tragedy as if it happened yesterday.Travis Grey is a traveller type, a mysterious person keeping to himself. Born and raised in Monterey, which he abadoned shortly after the tragedy to which Coral lost her relatives. Now, six years later he returns, driven to the town.Old books and legends tell stories about two people from two different worlds, destined to be together, despite one being able to kill the other. Two groups of people, two families standing on the opposite sides of the war, both fighting for what they believe to be the greater good.Only the two of them are able to put an end to this war.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> My first original work, yay!
> 
> I had this on my hard drive for the past 5 years, slowly building it over the years. I think it's about time for me to finally go over it, edit it through and publish it for the world to see.
> 
> Side note, English is not my first language, so I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I promise to improve as I go. 
> 
> Names, locations and events are all coincidental and not based on real characters and places.
> 
> Enjoy!

**CORAL**

Another day of an endless fight with reality, which she always faced regardless. It used to be easy, maybe because she wasn’t being a bother to her aunt, maybe because her family used to be there whenever she needed them, including her beloved baby sister. Too bad they all disappeared when Coral was thirteen years old. By “disappeared”, she meant literally.

One moment everyone was there as always. Her father behind the steering wheel, lightheartedly arguing with her mother sat in the passenger seat. He wanted to trust the newest GPS model he recently purchased, while she was struggling to rotate a big paper map on her knees. Coral and Andrea were sitting in the back seats. Coral’s eyes were glued to the colourful sky, while her mind wandered what colours would night bring. Andrea was singing her little heart out to each song that played on the radio. Coral found it weird, charming and funny all at once, how the little one always seemed to know what song would play. As if she memorised each track played by the station. Eventually, her high-pitched voice was starting to get annoying.

Next moment… All she could remember was a bulky stag on the road, tires screeching and screams filling the vehicle. Coral’s father would never hurt an animal so beautiful and so gentle, perhaps he tried to spare it. Turned the steering wheel too far and lost control of the car, which ended up stopping at some birch. Coral felt as if she watched everything happen from up above. She could see the bent steel, wrapping the tree’s trunk in a deadly hug. She could see the pale smoke coming from the front of the car. The shattered windows, the glass on the ground, the torn leather seats, the blood trickling down from them…

With only a single thought filling her head.

_ What went wrong? _

Despite apparently the car's faults, Coral lived to see another day. Dragged out of the wreck by the first responders with merely a broken leg, twisted shoulder and two parallel cuts on her right collarbone and left side of the chest. No further injuries, while her entire family was… Gone.

Taken away from her, while she got a second chance.

The blonde girl was brought back to reality by a sound of her morning alarm, letting her know that another 5 minutes spent in bed would determine her late to school. Cursing under her breath, she threw the covers off to the side and swung her legs onto the cold floor. At least that’s what she expected to feel. Instead, her toes brushed over the coarse fur of the dog lying beside her bed. Dog’s huge, black head rose up to meet her green eyes. 

The animal stood up and almost immediately nudged its nose into the crook in Coral’s neck. The girl laughed lightly, burrowing her fingers into the fur on the dog’s sides.

“Come on Sparks, I don’t want to be late”, she mumbled into the dog’s ear. As if it understood her, the animal backed away, making room for the girl to finally leave the bed. Sometimes Coral wondered what was her aunt’s thought process as she brought the black German Shepherd pup back home. Sometimes she wondered if her aunt didn’t mistake a lost wolf pup for an abandoned dog. Sparks’ wise, golden eyes stared at the blonde as she looked at him, smiling mindlessly.

Her morning routine took less time than she expected, considering she was already running late for school. Quickly running down the spiral staircase, she couldn’t stop looking at the time on her phone. Spiral staircase was something her aunt Stephanie had wanted ever since she was a little girl, along with a small wooden beach house. Woman’s dream came true eventually, when her newspaper started blowing up around the town and around the state. It was a small place, suited for a lonely life-style, which her aunt led, until six years ago, when her brother and his entire family tragically died in a car crash. Well, almost his entire family.

Grabbing her backpack, a light jacket and car keys, Coral left the house, with her school as a destination in mind.

  
  


**TRAVIS**

He spent the majority of his life moving from one place to another. Now he found himself in Monterey. He had mixed feelings when he crossed the town’s borders. Not so long ago he would call this place his home, now long gone and abandoned, far in his memories.

Sitting in his old Ford Mustang, which red colour wasn’t as red anymore, he listened to the local radio. Travis was truly thankful to still have the car running. The faded colour was slightly annoying him, but he just didn’t have the heart to change anything about it. The vehicle was a gift, which he was grateful for and had a strong attachment for. His fingers drummed lightly against the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song playing, while his eyes scanned the surroundings around local school, watching the student gather around the entrance, pulling into the parking lot and leaving the school bus. All the figures were almost familiar to him, considering how much time he spent here, outside the building. One figure stood out to him more than others, he would never mistake it for anyone else.

Coral.

One name. One girl, and now the center of his world. He could tell everything about her, from the most obvious things, to stuff that she shielded from the world at all cost. He could tell her favourite foods, the way her eyes sparkled when she spoke with her friends, the way her back arched when she sat at the beach, the way her shoulders shivered when she cried, the little wrinkles on her face when she laughed. He knew what she did in her free time, he could tell you every single piece of information, while she didn’t even know Travis existed. Maybe for the better, was what everyone told him, and Travis knew it himself. He could not get close to her, he could not get too attached, but he swore to be there to shield her from any dangers. Her guardian angel, protecting her life. Her human, fragile life.

The male shifted in his seat when his ears picked up someone closing in on his location. His foot moved onto the pedals, releasing the breaks and slowly pressing the gas pedal. He threw a last glance at the girl’s blonde hair disappearing into the building before leaving the parking lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. I will try my best to upload a new chapter at least once or twice a week, but I can't promise anything. As a student my time is fairly limited, and creative writing is my escape from the everyday hassle.
> 
> Chapters will vary in length, but the minimum per chapter would be 1000 words.
> 
> Kudos and comments motivate me so so much!


End file.
